Como Romeo y Julieta
by blackroses1510
Summary: EL triste destino de dos personas que se amaban, sera acaso que la historia se vuelva a repetir. Sasu/Hina
1. Chapter 1

-NO ES JUSTO¡...- grito al cielo, siento que caigo y no hay nadie que detenga mi caida, no comprendo como mi corazon aun tiene las fuerzas para seguir latiendo cuando lo unico que he recibido desde que naci solo han sido golpes del destino, justo ahora cuando habia creido que por fin habia alguien que me queria y estaria a mi lado me lo arrebatan

-¡NO, NO ES JUSTO...POR QUE, POR QUE SIEMPRE A MI?- siento la tierra humeda entre mis dedos, humeda?..acaso llueve?, no, son mis lagrimas que mojan la tierra, crei que ya habia derramado tantas lagrimas que me seria imposible volver a llorar pero al parecer volvi a equivocarme.

que sera de mi sin ti?- pregunto con voz quebrada por tanto llanto mientras fijo la vista en la lapida de marmol frente a mi -prometiste que siempre cuidarias de mi que no me abandonarias como lo habian hecho los demas.

veo como los petalos de las flores que traje se mueven por la suave brisa, la misma brisa que mece las ramas de los arboles cercanos, la misma brisa que acaricia mi rostro, es la misma sensacion que tenia cuando me acariciabas el rostro con tus dedos mientras yo me perdia en tus ojos de onix, solias decir que haciamos en cierta forma una combinacion perfecta, tu con tus ojos de onix y yo con mis ojos color de perla, siento como una triste sonrisa se escapa de mis labios. Los dos sabiamos que nuestra relacion estaba prohibida pero eso no nos impidio amarnos como lo hicimos, al final despues de todo esta es la unica forma en que podamos estar juntos...por que simplemente no puedo seguir viviendo sin ti.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Soma era el encargado del cuidado del cementerio, era un hombre de estatura media aunque al paso de los años habia reducido de estatura, como era posible que se redujera de estatura? solia preguntarse, la verdad es que que tenia que admitirlo que los años no perdonaban el paso del tiempo y ya no era lo que habia sido... ahora era un hombre de estatura baja delgado y barrigon con la cabeza adornada por un prominente calva y cuyo poco pelo era tan blanco como la nieve, pero algo que los años no habian modificado habia sido su caracte alegre y amigable.

Llevaba trabajando en el cementerio durante mas de cuarenta años, y lo largo de esos años habia creido estar seguro de haber visto todo lo que se podia ver, pero se equivocaba, jamas en todos esos años habia visto lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, se habia restregado los ojos, con la intencion de disipar aquella ilusion si es que lo era, pero por mas que se los frotara la imagen seguia ahi.

Una joven de pelo oscuro con un hermoso vestido blanco se encontraba dormida en el suelo recargada junto a la lapida nueva que solo el dia anterior habia sido puesta, unos rizos de pelo le cubria el rostro pero eso no le impidio reconocerla, ya que era la hija de Hiashi Hyuga uno de los hombres mas ricos de la ciudad.

-que estara haciendo dormida aqui en la tumba de Uchiha-san?- se pregunto Soma, mientras se acercaba hacia ella con la intencion de despertarla

-Señorita Hyuga?- Apenas habia puesto su mano en el hombro de la chica para poder despertarla, cuando la retiro asustado rapidamente, el repentino movimiento hizo que la mano que la chica tenia sobre el regazo se deslizara dejando caer una botellita vacia al suelo.

Soma ahora sabia que la chica no despertaria jamas del sueño en que se encontraba.

Una nueva historia espero que les guste, en el siguiente capitulo explicare de que va la cosa y no lloreis todavia, bueno si la verdad es que dos personajes ya han muerto, tengo que quitarme esta mania de matarlos apenas comenzando la historia. por fis dejen comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

voy colgar este capitulo tambien para que se vayan haciendo una idea de que va la cosa. ok.

Estaba buscando el libro favorito de mi hermano habia removido todos los cajones de su escritorio, habia buscado en su armario sin encontrar nada, no entendia donde pudo haberlo dejarlo, comenzaba ha sentirme frustrado esos dias nada salia como yo hubiese deseado, en la casa reinaba el silencio, los empleados se movian como fantasmas tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, mi padre estaba encerrado en el estudio desde que.., la que peor parecia estarlo llevando era mi madre, ha pesar de que ahora habia dejado de llorar, creo que era por que ya no tenia mas lagrimas que derramar, pero a pesar de ello se la veia derrotada, el medico le habia recetado unos sedantes para que pudiese dormir pero tengo dudas de que si quiera las haya tomado.

Continuo buscando el dichoso libro siempre habia molestado a mi hermano por leerlo, ahora lo busco tratando de aferrarme a los recuerdos que guardaba de el.

Donde esta? estoy a punto de darme por vencido, pero se que debe de estar aqui ya que ninguno de los empleados ha entrado en esta habitacion por ordenes explicitas de mi padre, y mi madre...mi madre no tendria las fuerzas suficientes para entrar.

Tal vez... me arrodillo a un lado de la cama, recordando que cuando tenia cinco años mi hermano me mostro el lugar donde ocultaba dulces y chocolates, jamas lo toque por que no me gustaban los dulces, estiro la mano bajo la cama buscando a tientas el tablon suelto, por fin¡ debajo del tablon parece haber muchas cosas voy sacandolas una a una tratando de no dejar nada olvidado.

El libro que estaba buscando, era un libro con cubiertas de piel rojizo, las hojas amarillentas daban fe de que el libro tenia muchos años, no quiero ni imaginar cuantos años, todavia puedo recordar a mi hermano acostado bajo uno de los arboles del jardin enfrascado en la lectura de este libro, como si lo que estubiese escrito en sus paginas fuese lo mas interesante del mundo aunque creo que el se sabia de memoria cada dialogo y cada frase , recuerdo haber descubierto a mi hermano con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro cuando leia este libro, cuando el se dio cuenta que lo veia, la sonrisa desaparecio, fue como si nunca hubiera existido.

Las letras doradas de la cubierta estan comenzando a borrarse pero aun se puede leer perfectamente el titulo del libro

_**ROMEO Y JULIETA**_

presto atencion a las otras cosas que saque del escondite de mi hermano, una cajita negra es lo primero que me llama la atencion, no se me ocurre que podria ser, al abrirla siento que mi respiracion se detiene, un resplandeciente anillo se encontraba en el interior de la aparentemente inocente cajita, pero no es cualquier anillo, sino un anillo de compromiso. Por que mi hermano tendria un anillo de compromiso en su poder, si ni siquiera tenia novia, no entiendo lo que pasa, coloco la cajita sobre la cama y vuelvo a prestar atencion al las demas cosas, un pañuelo blanco y perfumado con las iniciales _HH _en una de las esquinas, HH? quien es HH y por que mi hermano guardaria su pañuelo como si se tratara de un tesoro?, lo ultimo son al menos una decena de cartas atadas con un lazo rojo.

Desato el lazo y cojo una de las cartas...una parte de mi cerebro dice que no deberia de leerla, pero la curiosidad me esta matando, por que mi hermano guardaba todo esto, por que estaba oculto, por que no me lo habia contado,...talvez en esas cartas se encontrase la respuesta a todo.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Un joven de pelo azabache leia unas cartas sobre la cama de su hermano mayor que habia muerto una semana atras, el muchacho negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez, aquello que estaba escrito en las cartas no podia ser cierto, pero a medida que leia una carta tras otra no cabia duda de lo que habia sucedido. su mente trataba de asimilar y entender todo pero cuanto mas entendia su corazon se llenaba de odio, de odio hacia aquella persona que era la culpable por la muerte de su hermano, de odio hacia su hermano por haber permitido que...

Cogio el pañuelo, la cajita negra, las cartas, y las volvio a esconder bajo la cama, solo dejo fuera el libro, despues de todo eso era lo que el habia estado buscando, pero ahora se lo llevaria consigo no por que deseara recordar a su hermano...no, si no por que de hoy en adelante el tomaria lo que el queria sin que le importase un pimiento los demas, y ese libro le recordaria lo estupido que habia sido su hermano y el error que habia cometido, un error que el nunca cometeria.

Con el libro bajo el brazo se dirigio hacia la puerta se giro y lanzo una mirada alrededor de la habitacion hasta fijar su mirada en una fotografia que habia sobre el escritorio, en el estaba el joven cuando tenia ocho años, con una sonrisa que demostraba lo inocente que era entonces, y a su lado estaba su admirado hermano mayor que apoya una mano en el hombro del pequeño.

-Estupido Itachi- dijo en voz baja el muchacho, para luego cerrar la puerta con la intencion de no volver a entrar en esa habitacion nunca mas.

Que tal bien, mal dejenme saber lo que piensan a medida que pasen los capitulos les ire explicando algunas cosas, tranqui.

Hasta luego...


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto ni ninguno de sus personaje sme pertenece,

UN AÑO DESPUES

Habia pasado casi un año desde el dia que recibi la llamada de mi padre para informarme que mi hermana habia muerto en un accidente, todavia hoy no logro entender que fue lo que sucedio, mi padre solo se limito comunicarme de lo ocurrido tres dias despues de que ella hubiese sido enterrada, mi padre habia dicho que no era necesario que fuese a casa, que ya se habia realizado la ceremonia, y que yo solo iria para nada, que lo mejor era que me quedase en el colegio. Fue la primera vez que senti resentimiento hacia mi padre, siempre habia aceptado sin la menor oposicion a cualquier desicion que mi padre tomase, ni siquiera cuando mi padre me envio a este internado cruzando el oceano dije nada, estaba convencida que lo hacia por mi bien que era para que me preparase como era debido para algun dia dirigir los negocios de la familia, incluso cuando durantes estos años lo unico que recibia de su parte era una llamada cada tres meses solo para preguntar mis notas, trataba de convencerme de que se debia a que el era un hombre ocupado, y las contadas veces que lo veia durante las vaciones se mostrase frio y solo me señalaba mis defectos y me decia que era debil, continuaba diciendo que el solo lo queria mostrarme mis defectos para poder ayudarme a superarlos, cuando mostraba clara prefencia por mi hermana, solo me causa alegria que mi hermana, mi pequeña hermanita fuese querida aunque el no me quisiese, despues cuando decidio que seria mi hermana la que se encargase de los negocios de la familia una vez mas solo sentia alegria por que mi hermana se merecia ser reconocida, ella a diferencia de mi era un ser fuerte y valiente, era ella a quien mi padre amaba, era ella la que se merecia vivir tenia un futuro brillante y prometedor. ¿por que alguien como ella muere y alguien como yo sigue viva?...

Habia pasado una semana del dia que habia recibido la llamada de mi padre informandome que debia regresar a casa,...miro por la ventanilla de mi derecha desde aqui todo se ve tan pequeño, asi es como me siento ante los demas, por mas que trato de pensar que no es asi los demas solo me demuestran que esa es la verdad que soy una criatura debil indigna del apellido que llevo, indigna de respirar el mismo aire qu respira mi padre.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ho era un hombre joven de no mas de veinti cinco años, apesar su largo pelo castaño oscuro su apariencia era pulcra y formal, vestia un traje de negro, estaba tranquilamente esperando que... los pasajeros comenzaban a salir con sus equipajes en mano, entre ellos diviso a una joven...fue entoces que comenzo a caminar hasta llegar frente a ella, ella tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta de su presencia,

-Hinata-sama- la saludo Ho con tono frio con una ligera reverencia con la cabeza.

Bien ahora les explico fue Itachi y Hanabi quienes murieron, en el proximo capitulo le dire sus edades de acuerdo y quisieera saber si les gusta o no como va la historia.

Hasta luego


End file.
